shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (retitled as Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Ninjago as of Season 11) is a new crossover series. Summary After the events of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: Return of the Jedi and the defeat of Captain Mutiny and Trakeena, our heroes now join forces with Kai, Jay, Zane, and Cole to protect Ninjago, which also has an Underworld. Episodes Pilot Episodes #Way of the Ninja #King of Shadows Mini-Movies #Secrets of the Blacksmith #Flight of the Dragon Ninja #The New Masters of Spinjitzu #An Underworldly Takeover #Return to the Fire Temple #Battle Between Brothers Season 1: Rise of the Serpentine #Rise of the Snakes #Home #Snakebit #Never Trust a Snake #Can of Worms #The Snake King #Tick Tock #Once Bitten, Twice Shy #The Royal Blacksmiths #The Green Ninja #All of Nothing #The Rise of the Great Devourer #Day of the Great Devourer Season 2: Legacy of the Green Ninja #Darkness Shall Rise #Pirates vs. Ninjas #Double Trouble #Ninjaball Run #Child's Play #Wrong Place, Wrong Time #The Stone Army #The Day Ninjago Stood Still #The Last Voyage #Island of Darkness #The Last Hope #Return of the Overlord #Rise of the Spinjitzu Master Season 3: Rebooted #The Surge #The Art of the Silent Fist #Blackout #The Curse of the Golden Master #Enter the Digiverse #Codename: Arcturus #The Void #The Titanium Ninja Season 4: The Tournament of Elements #The Invitation #Only One Can Remain #Versus #Ninja Roll #Spy for a Spy #Spellbound #The Forgotten Element #The Day of the Dragon #The Greatest Fear of All #The Corridor of Elders Season 5: Possession #Winds of Change #Ghost Story #Stiix and Stones #The Temple on Haunted Hill #Peak-a-Boo #Kingdom Come #The Crooked Path #Grave Danger #Curseworld, Part I #Curseworld, Part II Season 6: Skybound #Infamous #Public Enemy Number One #Enkrypted #Misfortune Rising #On a Wish and a Prayer #My Dinner With Nadakhan #Wishmasters #The Last Resort #Operation Land Ho! #The Way Back Special *Day of the Departed Season 7: The Hands of Time #The Hands of Time #The Hatching #A Time of Traitors #Scavengers #A Line in the Sand #The Attack #Secrets Discovered #Pause and Effect #Out of the Fire and Into the Boiling Sea #Lost in Time Season 8: Sons of Garmadon #The Mask of Deception #The Jade Princess #The Oni and the Dragon #Snake Jaguar #Dead Man's Squall #The Quiet One #Game of Masks #Dread on Arrival #True Potential #Big Trouble, Little Ninjago Season 9: Hunted #Firstbourne #Iron & Stone #Radio Free Ninjago #How to Build a Dragon #The Gilded Path #Two Lies, One Truth #The Weakest Link #Saving Faith #Lessons for a Master #Green Destiny Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu #Master Class #Green and Gold #The Weekend Drill #Elemental Rider #Blue Lightning #Samurai X-Treme Season 10: March of the Oni #The Darkness Comes #Into the Breach #The Fall #Endings Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu #Wasted True Potential #Questing for Quests #A Rocky Start #The Belly of the Beast #Boobytraps and How to Survive Them #The News Never Sleeps #Ninja vs. Lava #Snaketastrophy #Powerless #Ancient History #Never Trust a Human #Under Siege #The Explorers Club #Vengeance is Mine! #A Cold Goodbye #The Never-Realm #Fire Maker #An Unlikely Ally #The Absolute Worst #The Message #The Traveler's Tree #Krag's Lament #Secret of the Wolf #The Last of the Formlings #My Enemy, My Friend #The Kaiju Protocol #Corruption #A Fragile Hope #Once and for All #Awakenings Season 12: Prime Empire #